Games & Love
by ChibiMisakii
Summary: Sky aimait les jeux vidéos. Et Armin aussi.
1. Chapitre 1

**S K Y**

Allongée sur le parquet froid, je joue à _Uncharted 4_. Des cartons à peine ouverts jonchent le sol de mon petit appartement. Il faut dire que cela faisait déjà un mois que j'avais emménagé ici et je n'ai même pas pris le temps de les déballer.

Je regarde mon portable : 6h30 ? J'ai fait une nuit blanche... encore. Il faut vraiment que je commence à dormir un peu. Mais j'étais dans un état critique dans mon jeu, je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner !

Avec un grognement, je me décide à me lever et me frotte les yeux.

\- Putain de rentrée... je râle.

Marchant lentement vers la salle de bain, je vais prendre une douche. Je m'habille ensuite d'un t-shirt jaune et d'un jean clair. Je prends mes vans noires et une veste à capuche de la même couleur, puis brosse mes cheveux bruns lisses et me maquille légèrement.

Je me regarde dans le miroir. Ma mère me répétait que j'étais une très belle femme, qu'il fallait juste que je porte des vêtements plus féminins. J'avais essayé une fois mais les regards posés sur moi m'avaient dissuadé de recommencer. De plus, ce n'était pas vraiment mon genre. Je préfère de loin mes baskets au talons compensés, mes sweats trop grands à un top moulant.

Après avoir mangé une tartine, je prends mes écouteurs, mon sac et ma console et sors de chez moi.

Sur le chemin, je passe par un endroit à la vue imprenable. Le ciel était encore rosé. Mes parents m'ont conçu sous le ciel étoilé des Maldives durant leur lune de miel et m'avaient baptisé "Sky" en référence à "cette nuit magique" comme me l'avaient-ils dit.

Je repense à mes parents avec une certaine mélancolie... Ils étaient du genre à profiter de la vie comme si c'était leur dernier moment et je dois avouer que leur entrain était contaminant. Leur amour était tel qu'on avait l'impression de voir deux jeunes de dix-sept ans fou amoureux.

Je continue mon chemin lentement. La véritable rentrée était il y a trois semaines mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'y aller alors... j'avais séché.

J'arrive devant le lycée avec à peu près dix minutes de retard. Madame Shermansky la directrice, une femme âgée de petite taille ressemblant à un cup-cake rose, semble attendre quelqu'un, furibonde. En me voyant, ses yeux s'écarquillent et elle s'avance vers moi, ses petits talons claquant le sol dans un bruit insupportable.

\- Je pensais ne jamais vous voir mademoiselle Bradshaw ! Où étiez-vous ces trois dernières semaines ?!

\- Hum... oui désolée, je...

\- Je vois que vous n'avez pas d'arguments. Enfin, vous n'aurez qu'à venir me voir ce midi pour régler tout ça. Je vous accompagne en cours, me coupe-t-elle.

Déjà, la vieille commence à partir en direction du grand bâtiment et je dus la rattraper en courant. Décidément, elle marche vite !

Nous arrivons devant une classe de mathématiques il me semble. La directrice ouvre la porte sans frapper et entre, toujours si pressée.

\- Voici votre camarade de classe Sky Bradshaw qui devait être là depuis trois semaines mais bon, elle dit en me jetant un regard appuyé. Accueillez-là bien !

Je jette un coup d'oeil au professeur qui me fait signe de m'asseoir au fond de la salle. Une fois assise, madame Shermansky s'apprête à sortir quand la porte s'ouvre brutalement.

\- Salut les gens !

Deux garçons entrent. Le premier aux cheveux bleus et des yeux roses porte une tenue flashy assez excentrique et un casque autour de son cou. Le second lui ressemble étrangement mais a de beaux cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus. Son style est plus classique, plus geek. Ils rentrent tranquillement n'ayant pas vu la directrice au sol, le nez en sang. Le professeur et quelques élèves se ruent sur elle pour la relever.

\- Vous êtes complètement fous ma parole ! Hurle-t-elle en leur jetant un regard noir. Vous viendrez me voir après les cours jeunes hommes !

Rageusement, elle se lève aidée du professeur. Il désigne deux élèves nommés Nathaniel et Melody pour gérer la classe le temps de son absence, puis sort.

Après le départ des adultes, le silence régnait sur la classe jusqu'à ce que le garçon aux cheveux noirs fasse une imitation de la directrice.

\- Vous viendrez me voir après les cours jeunes hommes !

La moitié de la salle pouffe de rire, y compris moi. Le fouteur de merde tourne son regard vers moi. Je n'avais pas remarqué ses yeux d'un bleu clair, presque translucide. J'ai l'impression qu'ils m'absorbent. Il s'avance vers moi sans me quitter des yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Une fois devant moi, nous nous fixâmes pendant un moment avant qu'il ne lâche. J'esquisse un sourire moqueur.

\- Gagné, je murmure.

Il reposa son regard sur moi, étonné.

\- Tu dois être la nouvelle.

\- Bonne déduction.

\- Je m'appelle Armin, il dit en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

J'hoche la tête et regarde le mec flashy qui est arrivé avec Armin. Je fis plusieurs allers et venues entre les eux garçons avant de parler.

\- Vous êtes jumeaux ?

\- C'est ça. Il s'appelle Alexy.

J'hoche une nouvelle fois la tête. Leur visage se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eaux, comment ne l'ais-je pas remarqué avant ?

\- Je ne sais toujours pas ton nom, me fait Armin.

\- Sky.

\- Sky ? C'est pas souvent qu'on trouve un prénom comme ça.

Je souris. C'est vrai qu'en France, ce nom est peu connu. Je tourne mon regard vers le brun et remarque qu'il me fixe étrangement.

\- On t'a déjà dit que tu avais un petit air de Lara Croft ? Il me demande.

J'écarquille les yeux. On ne m'avait jamais fait cette... ce... compliment ?

\- Sauf que toi tu as les yeux bleus, il reprend.

\- Heu... merci.

Mon sourire s'élargi. J'aime bien ce mec. Il semble prendre la vie comme elle vient et dire tout ce qui lui passe par la tête. Contrairement à moi...

Nous ne pûmes parler plus car le professeur revint. Au bout de dix minutes, je sors ma console. Je n'aime pas vraiment les cours de maths. Je sens un regard insistant posé sur moi et lève la tête. Armin me fixait, encore une fois. Il fait toujours ça ? C'est un peu gênant...

\- Pourquoi tu me fixes ? Je demande.

Ses joues s'empourprent et sa mine est étonnée. Apparemment il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il me fixait.

\- V-Vraiment ? Désolé... tu joues à quoi ?

\- _Final Fantasy VII_. Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

Je lui tends un côté de la console en souriant qu'il attrape. Nous jouâmes un moment avant que le prof nous interrompe.

\- Monsieur Carter et mademoiselle Bradshaw ! Est-ce que je vous dérange ?

\- Oui. Pouvez-vous baisser le volume s'il vous plaît ?Je réponds en souriant.

Les élèves rigolent sous cape tandis que le prof lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Je passe cette fois. Mais la prochaine, je n'hésiterai pas à vous coller !

J'hoche la tête et range ma console au cas où. Le cours continua et la pause tant attendue arriva enfin. Je suis la première à sortir et me dirige vers le bureau de la directrice où je toque à la porte.

\- Entrez ! Fit une voix masculine.

Je fronce les sourcils et vérifie une nouvelle fois la pancarte sur la porte. Non, il y a bien marqué "Madame Shermansky" dessus. J'ouvre avec hésitation et me retrouve face à un garçon blond aux yeux miels.

\- Hum... pardon mais est-ce que la directrice est là ?

L'adolescent semble remarquer ma confusion car il pose ses documents sur le bureau avant de me serrer la main.

\- Je suis Nathaniel, le délégué principal. Madame Shermansky a pris congé pour le moment à cause de... l'incident.

\- Ah oui, je te reconnais ! Tu es dans ma classe non ?

\- Oui c'est ça. Je ne pensais pas que tu me reconnaîtrais, il dit avec un sourire timide.

Je pince les lèvres et souris puis change de sujet.

\- Je suis venue pour mes absences, mon retard de ce matin et le reste.

Nathaniel rigole doucement avant de se retourner et de prendre plusieurs feuilles dans le bureau.

\- Il faut que tu signes ça et ça, il me montre des papiers et je m'exécute. Ensuite voici ton emploi du temps, un plan du lycée et la liste des clubs que tu dois rendre à la fin de la semaine.

\- Ok.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne à la cafétéria ? Elle n'y est pas sur le plan.

\- Oui, merci.

Je suis plutôt perplexe. C'est rare que la cafet' ne soit pas détaillée sur un plan du lycée. Nous sortons du bureau puis nous dirigeons vers le self.

La salle n'était pas très grande en elle-même mais la disposition des tables était judicieuse. Les tables étaient rondes avec un demi-mur en bois qui les séparaient, leur donnant une certaine intimité.

Je remercie Nathaniel et il me dit qu'il doit y aller. Je mets mes écouteurs et vais me prendre à manger. Une fois ceci fait, je parcours du regard la salle pour trouver une table vide quand une rousse me fait un signe de la main. Je me retourne pour voir si elle ne parle pas à quelqu'un d'autre mais il n'y a personne. Elle semble vouloir que je vienne manger avec elle.

 _Pourquoi pas..._ je pense en me dirigeant vers la table.

\- Salut Sky ! Je suis Iris, je suis dans ta classe.

Iris est une jolie rousse aux yeux bleus azurs. Elle respire la joie de vivre et a toujours le sourire.

Elle me présenta Violette, Kentin, Kim et Rosalya. Je connaissais déjà Alexy de vue.

Violette avait une courte coiffure violette et des yeux noirs. Elle est assez timide et a un regard fuyant.

Kentin me paraissait froid au début mais il est juste méfiant. Il a une chevelure brune ébouriffé qui lui donne un côté mignon et des yeux émeraudes. Il est gentil et naïf.

Kim est une métisse aux cheveux noirs et yeux d'un rare vert. Elle a un franc parlé et tient énormément à Violette et Iris. Elle a un côté maternel assez développé.

Alexy et Rosalya m'ont laissé la meilleure impression. Rosalya avait de longs cheveux blancs et des yeux de chats jaunes. C'était clairement une femme magnifique. J'ai appris qu'elle avait un copain, Leigh qui est plus âgé et qui travaille dans une boutique de vêtements. Les deux sont très joueurs, enthousiastes et drôles.

La journée se finit rapidement et je suis rentrée chez moi. Je m'assois sur mon lit et sors la liste des clubs que m'a donné le délégué. Après avoir balayé la fiche des yeux, je coche la case "Basket" et le range dans mon sac. Je m'endors rapidement.

Le lendemain, je me lève aux aurores et en profite pour jouer à _Assassin's Creed_. Je pars ensuite me laver, m'habiller et me maquiller. Je sens déjà la routine s'introduire dans ma vie. Pas que ça me dérange beaucoup mais j'ai toujours trouvé la vie plus amusante avec un peu de surprises.

Je partis plus tôt pour pouvoir profiter du parc avoisinant mon immeuble. Je m'assois sur un banc et lève la tête. J'aime regarder le ciel, ça m'a toujours détendu.

 **Armin's POV**

Je me balade dans le parc. Bien qu'être en extérieur ne me plais pas vraiment, je dois avouer que j'aime bien revenir de temps en temps dans le parc dans lequel ma mère nous emmenait Alex' et moi. Je promène mon regard de part et d'autre quand je vis une magnifique jeune fille, ses yeux azurs fixant le ciel et ses cheveux bruns flottant dans le vent. Elle ressemblait quelqu'un mais qui ?

Coupant court à mes pensées, elle tourne son visage dans ma direction et entre-ouvre la bouche.

\- Sky ? Je souffle.

* * *

uptade 13/01/18 : cette fiction date d'il y a longtemps, n'a pas été corrigée. Désolée pour l'orthographe et la plume maladroite.


	2. Chapitre 2

\- Armin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je reste figé. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de sa beauté auparavant. La brune claque les doigts devant mon visage et je pris un moment avant de sortir de ma léthargie.

\- Hey Armin, ça va ? Demande-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Sky ? Heu... j-je me promenais... je réponds, une main sur ma nuque. Et toi ?

Elle affiche un sourire attendri et je me sens littéralement fondre devant sa tête.

\- Je regardais le ciel. D'habitude je n'aime pas sortir mais j'aime le voir le matin, ça me détend.

\- Vraiment ? Moi aussi j'suis pas fan.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Elle demande avec des yeux rieurs.

\- C'est un secret, je dis avec un clin d'oeil.

\- On va au lycée ensemble ?

J'hoche la tête, content de passer plus de temps avec elle. Pas que je suis attiré par elle mais je trouve qu'on a pas mal de points communs.

Nous partons ensemble en direction de Sweet Amoris. Plongés dans un silence pesant, je cherche un sujet de conversation.

\- Alors t'as des passions dans la vie ? Je demande.

\- Tout ce qui est jeux vidéos, internet, mangas...

\- Putain moi aussi ! Je s'exclame.

\- Je viens de trouver mon double ! Elle rit.

Nous arrivons rapidement au lycée où Rosalya saute sur Sky.

\- Alors vous venez ensemble maintenant ! Elle dit avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

\- On s'est rencontré au parc, je me justifie bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi.

Rosalya entraîna la brune à l'intérieur bâtiment tandis que je les regarde partir, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Elle te plaît ?

Je sursaute à la voix de mon frère. Il me regardait, un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Alex' a toujours su ce que je pensais et ça a toujours eu le don de me rendre mal à l'aise.

\- Alex'... je soupire.

\- Allez, avoue-le. Je te connais quand même.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne.

\- Tu voix quand tu veux !

Mon frère passe son bras autour de mes épaules en riant et nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de classe.

 **S K Y**

Je discute avec Rosalya dans le couloir quand le délégué m'interpelle.

\- Sky ! il me hèle.

Je me tourne pour apercevoir un Nathaniel essoufflé. Je m'approche de lui, un peu inquiète.

\- Ca va ? je demande.

\- Oui oui, ça va merci. Est-ce que tu as la liste de clubs à rendre ?

\- Ouep ! Attends que je la trouve...

Je fouille dans mon sac mal rangé et en sors une feuille quelque peu froissée. Je lui tends avec un sourire désolé. Nathaniel balaie la fiche des yeux et releva la tête étonné.

\- Basket ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Non c'est... c'est juste que... je ne te voyais pas faire du basket c'est tout, il bafouille. Adresse-toi à monsieur Boris, le professeur de sport pour finaliser ton inscription.

Je le remercie avec un sourire timide et il repart en courant. Rosalya et moi nous dirigeons vers la salle de classe.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu faisais du basket, dit Rosalya.

\- J'en faisais avant mais j'ai arrêté il y a deux ans. Je ne compte pas faire des matchs ou quoi que ce soit, je demanderai au prof si je peux seulement ramasser les balles.

\- C'est vrai qu'on est obligé de choisir un club. Moi j'ai pris Jardinerie.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu détestais salir tes vêtements ? Je ris.

\- Si mais je déplace seulement deux ou trois pots tout les mois alors je m'en sors pas trop mal.

Je souris et nous entrâmes dans la salle. Le professeur entre et le cours commençe. Je prenais des notes quand je reçus une boule de papier sur la table.

Je me retourne et vois Armin, un sourire mutin aux coins des lèvres. Il me pointe du doigt le papier. Je l'ouvre et lis :

 _"Ca te dis de jouer à Kingdom Hearts avec moi après les cours ?"_

 _"Je peux pas, je dois aller voir monsieur Boris pour le club."_

Je lui renvois le papier. Je le vois l'ouvrir et faire une mine triste. Il écrit quelque chose et me le lance.

 _"Et après les cours ?"_

Je souris et prends mon stylo.

 _"Tu ne lâches pas toi ! :D_

 _D'accord, on se retrouve dans la cour."_

Je lui jette le papier dans la tête, ce qui lui provoqua un grognement. Je rigole sous cape pendant qu'il lit la boule de papier. Un grand sourire illumine son visage et il tourne son regard vers moi pour me faire un clin d'oeil.

 _Ne pas rougir, ne pas rougir !_

Les cours se finirent et je me dirige à présent vers le gymnase. Je vois un garçon de dos, d'à peu près une à deux tête de plus que moi. Je m'approche de lui et lui touche l'épaule mais il attrape vivement ma main et me regarde d'un air menaçant.

Il me serre si fort que je sens les larmes monter. En voyant mes yeux, il me lâche précipitamment et affiche une mine désolée.

\- J-Je suis désolé... C'était un réflexe...

Il essuie les larmes sur mes joues et me fit un sourire charmeur. Je plonge les yeux dans les siens d'une belle couleur noisette virant sur le jaune. _(voir média)_

\- C'est pas grave, tant que tu ne m'as pas frappé...

Je me détache de lui avec un sourire et me reprends.

\- Je cherche monsieur Boris pour finaliser mon inscription au club de basket.

\- Boris est sorti plus tôt aujourd'hui. Mais je peux te la faire si tu veux, je suis capitaine de l'équipe.

\- Vraiment ? Merci c'est sympa.

\- Au passage, je m'appelle Adam.

\- Sky, je souris.

Adam m'emmène dans un petit bureau mal rangé et prend mes papiers. Il me fait signer plusieurs documents.

\- Hum, est-ce que je pourrai seulement ramasser les ballons en fin de match ? Je demande, la tête baissée.

\- Tu ne veux pas jouer ?

\- Pas vraiment...

Il hoche la tête et me fait un sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches. Dieu que ce type est vraiment canon !

\- Bien, Sky Bradshaw, tu fais désormais partie du club de basket.

\- Merci... et pour les ballons ?

\- Je pense que ça peut se faire. On ne cherche pas de nouveaux joueurs.

Je le remercie chaleureusement et il me propose de venir voir le match jeudi prochain. J'acquiesce après un moment et il me raccompagne dans la cour où se trouve Armin.

Je lui dis au revoir d'un signe de la main et m'avance vers le geek.

\- Une nouvelle rencontre ? Il me demande, amusé.

\- Oui, il fait parti du club de basket. Il s'appelle Adam.

\- T'as eu de la chance, c'est la star du lycée ! Toutes les filles sont à ses pieds !

\- Mais moi je ne suis pas comme les autres filles, n'oublie pas, je ris.

Armin me regarde intensément et pendant un moment, je me perds une nouvelle fois dans ses yeux bleus. Il décroche son regard et secoue la tête.

Il tapote la place entre ses jambes et me demande de venir. Je le regarde, interloquée.

\- T'es sérieux là ?

\- Bah oui, j'ai oublié ma console. Viens !

Je m'assois avec hésitation et me cale contre son torse.

Nous jouâmes quelques temps jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne.

\- Allo ? Il répond.

J'entends son frère lui hurler dans l'oreille.

\- OU ES-TU ?

\- Au lycée pourquoi ?

\- TU DEVAIS VENIR AVEC MOI FAIRE DU SHOPPING !

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'aime pas le shopping, il répond calmement.

\- Je t'attends devant Burger King. T'as intérêt à venir ou je jetterai ta console par la fenêtre !

Le bleu raccrocha et Armin se leva précipitamment, me faisant tomber au sol. Enfin, me faisant claquer mon dos sur le béton. Je gémis et il me prend la main pour me relever.

\- Je dois rentrer, Alex' me fait du chantage.

\- T'inquiète.

\- Désolé encore.

Je lui fait un clin d'oeil et m'en vais. Je pense que c'est la première fois que je regrette de quitter quelqu'un...


	3. Chapitre 3

**Armin's POV**

Je rentre chez moi après vingt minutes de route. Peu désireux de subir un interrogatoire de la part de mon frère, je voulus me réfugier dans ma chambre. Mais quelqu'un m'attrapa Le Bras avant que je puisse monter ne serait-ce qu'une marche.

\- Tu étais avec Sky ? Il demande, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

\- Oui.

\- Le dieu Armin se rapproche enfin d'une fille ?! Il faut fêter ça ! S'exclame Alexy en riant.

Je souffle et monte quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier tandis qu'Alex' se dirige vers la cuisine. C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi il fait tout un plat pour ça ? Certes, je n'ai jamais été très proche des filles mais je me sens bien avec Sky. Je ne saurais décrire ce sentiment de paix et de stress quand je me retrouve seul avec elle.

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre en bordel et déambule à travers les jeux et les vêtements qui traînent. Ma chambre est littéralement un temple de jeux vidéos, un endroit où je me sens vraiment bien. Un endroit où personne ne peut me déranger. Personne, à part mon frère.

Quelques heures après, celui-ci entre en trombe dans mon entre, un gâteau et deux cuillères en main.

\- J'en veux pas, je le préviens sans lever les yeux de ma console.

\- C'est pas grave, j'le mangerai pendant que tu joues, il dit en enfournant une bouchée dans sa bouche.

Le silence s'installe dans la chambre, entrecoupé par mes plaintes et les commentaires d'Alexy.

 **S K Y**

Je marche tranquillement vers le lycée. La musique rock résonne dans mes oreilles tandis que je repense à mes deux derniers jours. Ma famille a toujours voyagé aux quatre coins du monde et j'ai donc souvent changé d'établissement. Dut a mes constants déménagements, j'avais pris l'habitude de rester seule pour ne pas m'attacher. Dans tous les cas, je partais au bout de six mois alors pourquoi me ferais-je des amis ?

Seulement, cette année je pourrai enfin créer des liens avec les camarades. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Mes pensées furent interrompus par une main posée sur mes épaules.

\- Hey Sky !

\- Adam ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Je souffle après avoir sursauté.

\- Désolé, il rit. Ça te dit qu'on fasse le trajet ensemble ?

J'opine du chef en souriant et nous nous mettons en route. Je jette des regards en biais à Adam. Ses cheveux bruns retombent sur son front et cachent partiellement ses yeux noisettes devenant presque jaunes au sol. Il est mignon, ce qui contraste avec sa grande taille. C'est indéniable, Adam est vraiment beau. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il n'a pas ce petit quelque chose qu'a Armin. Attendez, je suis vraiment en train de les comparer là ? Pourquoi ?

\- Alors, tu étais où avant ? Il demande, coupant court à ma contemplation.

\- Je suis peut-être là depuis le début de l'année... je réplique avec un sourire qui se veut mystérieux.

\- Je t'aurai remarqué. Et puis tu as dû finaliser ton inscription dans le club hier, il me répond un sourire moqueur sur son visage et avec un clin d'œil.

Touchée. Je ris et nous continuons notre chemin, parlant de choses et d'autres mais il revient à la charge peu après.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

\- Sydney, je bouge beaucoup. Mais je pense rester ici jusqu'à la fin du lycée.

\- Pourquoi ? T'as déjà fait le tour du monde ? Il demande en riant.

Je lui donne gentiment un coup dans l'épaule mais en vérité je panique. Je ne suis vraiment pas prête à parler de mon passé en profondeur. Pas encore. Heureusement, Rosalaya arrive et me saute dans les bras, ce qui me permet d'échapper à cette question. Je lui rends timidement son câlin. Je ne suis pas très tactile, j'avoue.

\- Salut Rosalya...

\- Appelle moi Rosa' ! J'ai l'impression que mon prénom me donne quarante ans ! Elle dit en faisant une moue boudeuse.

Elle tourne la tête vers Adam, lui fit aussi un câlin qu'il rend en riant puis me regarde avec un grand sourire.

\- Hé bien ! Hier Armin, aujourd'hui qu'Adam, demain ce sera qui ? Elle demande en riant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je rigole ma belle ! Tu viens, il faut qu'on parle !

Elle me prend Le Bras et me tire à l'intérieur du lycée. Nous nous mettons dans un coin au calme puis elle pointe son doigt sur ma poitrine.

\- Fais attention avec Adam. Il est vraiment canon et très populaire mais c'est l'ex d'Ambre. Si elle te voit trop traîner avec lui, elle pétera un câble !

Je fronce les sourcils mais hoche la tête. Je vois très bien le genre qu'est cette Ambre. Blonde, un peu pute sur les bords, tartinée de maquillage et chien dans une autre vie. Je n'ai jamais compris le principe de _"Même si je suis plus avec lui, il est quand même à moi alors pas touche les pétasses !"_

Nathaniel nous coupe, un sourire gêné au visage.

\- Hum... excusez-moi mais la directrice organise une sorte de réunion de dernière minute.

Rosa' et moi hochons la tête et nous nous dirigeons dans la salle de classe. Les autres sont déjà tous assis, nous sommes donc les derniers. La directrice nous scrute un par un avant de faire un sourire qui me semble forcé.

\- Bien ! S'exclame-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains. Je suis ici pour vous dire que le lycée organise une course d'orientation.

Des murmurent s'élèvent tandis que Rosalya me lance un regard accompagné d'une grimace de dégoût. Je pouffe de rire, cette fille n'est décidément pas faite pour le sport !

\- Silence ! Elle hurle en tapant une règle -sortit de nulle part- sur le tableau. Les équipes sont déjà choisies, pas besoin de vous concerter.

Un silence pesant prend place. Madame Shermansky sort une feuille et commence à lire.

\- Alors les duos sont : Melody Jones et Violette Walker, Lysandre Edwards et Charlotte Beer...

Je n'écoute déjà plus. J'étais toujours été une gourde en sport mais mon sens de l'orientation était assez élevé. J'espère juste que ce ne sera pas un jour de pluie...

\- QUOI ?

Une voix me perce les tympans. Je me tourne, les sourcils froncés pour voir le fauteur de trouble. C'était un grand gars aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux aciers, les traits durs et la mâchoire contractée. Bon, j'ai trouvé le bad boy du lycée ! Je ne fais pas attention aux plaintes de celui-ci et me concentre sur le discours de la vieille femme.

\- Vous resterez avec Nathaniel monsieur Scott. Je continue... Kentin Olsen et Iris Jackson, Alexy Carter et Ambre Grayser et enfin Sky Bradshaw et Armin Carter*.

Je jette un coup d'oeil aux élèves je connais. Certains étaient plus ou moins heureux comme Melody, Rosalya et Kim alors que d'autres affichaient une mine carrément dégoûtée comme Alexy et Nathaniel.

Je me tourne alors vers mon futur coéquipier et lui fais un clin d'oeil, qu'il me rend avec un sourire complice. Son frère se rapproche de lui et lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille, ce que je n'entends pas, étant trop loin. Armin rougit fortement et lui donne un coup sur son épaule.

Je me retourne vers la directrice qui parle de je-ne-sais-quoi, surement des règles de la course.

Enfin, la sonnerie indiquant midi sonne. Je sors vite de la classe et range mes affaires dans mon casier quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Les gens d'ici aiment un peu trop les contacts humains !

Je ferme doucement la porte de mon casier et regarde mon interlocuteur. C'est Adam, un sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches aux lèvres.

\- On mange ensemble ? Il demande.

\- Adam ? Hum... si tu veux...

\- Super, alors on y va ?

Je m'apprêtai à lui dire qu'on devait attendre Rosalya mais il me prend l'avant-bras et nous dirige vers le self. Sa personnalité contraste vraiment avec son apparence : il a l'air doux et timide alors qu'en fait il est sur de lui et entreprenant.

Nous prenons un plateau, choisissons notre repas et nous asseyons à une table. Il me dit qu'il faisait de la boxe, qu'il souhaitait de devenir un sportif connu et encore pleins d'autres choses. Il m'a aussi appris qu'il est arrivé ici en seconde.

\- Pourquoi tu as changé de ville ? Je demande timidement, ne souhaitant pas être trop indiscrète.

\- J'ai été victime d'harcèlement pendant tout le collège alors pour partir sur de nouvelles bases, j'ai déménagé ici et je me suis mis au sport.

\- Oh... hum... je suis désolée pour toi.

Il sembla comprendre mon malaise car il me fait un sourire rassurant. Je n'ai jamais vu ce garçon sans son sourire.

 **Armin's POV**

Je faisais la queue pour me prendre à manger avec Alex' quand je vois à une table Sky et Adam discuter joyeusement. Je m'arrête, les poings serrés et ne les quittant pas du regard. Pour qui il se prend monsieur basket ? Il est beaucoup trop proche d'elle !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Avance, j'ai faim moi ! Râle Alexy en me poussant légèrement en avant.

Je lui fais un signe de tête en direction de leur table et le bleu tourne sa tête vers eux. Il les aperçoit et esquisse un sourire. Je fronce les sourcils, suivi d'un "Quoi ?" agressif. Il secoue la tête en riant et me prend le bras.

Je lui lance un regard interrogateur mais il m'ignore, nous avançant vers Sky et Adam.

\- On peut s'asseoir avec vous ? Demande mon frère, n'attendant pas la réponse et mettant déjà nos plateaux à leur table.

Ils nous sourient et acquiescent silencieusement. Je pense percevoir une légère grimace de la part de monsieur basket mais celle-ci disparaît instantanément.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez vous deux, lança Alex' en quête d'information.

\- On s'est rencontré au club de basket, elle répond toujours avec son magnifique sourire.

 _Est-ce qu'elle sourit parce qu'elle est avec ce mec ?_

\- D'ailleurs, je vais voir un match où Adam participe jeudi prochain, vous voulez venir ?

J'ai les poings si serrés que mes jointures sont blanches. Heureusement qu'elles sont cachées sous la table.

\- Pas question d'y aller.

Les yeux écarquillés, mes voisins tournent la tête vers moi. Quoi, ne me dites pas que je l'ai dit à voix haute ? J'en déduis que oui, puisqu'Alexy s'empresse de me rattraper.

\- C-C'est parce qu'il veut absolument jouer à son nouveau jeu qui arrive jeudi matin !

\- Vraiment ? C'est lequel ? Demande la belle brune, intéressée.

Alexy me regarde, paniqué mais je change de sujet rapidement.

La conversation reprit normalement et Rosalya nous rejoignit, ce qui enleva directement la légère tension encore présente.

\- C'était quoi cette crise de jalousie à midi ? Demande mon frère en appuyant sa tête contre mon épaule.

Je grogne en bougeant mon épaule pour le faire déguerpir. Il n'abandonne pas et s'assoit à mes côtés, mettant son visage devant le mien, m'empêchant de voir mon écran.

\- C'était pas une crise de jalousie. J'ai rencontré cette fille i peine trois jours.

\- Le coup de foudre tu connais ? Il reprend en riant.

Je ris et le pousse de façon à voir de nouveau l'écran. Le coup de foudre ? Et puis quoi encore ?!

La conversation tournait autour de Sky. C'est moi où Alex' pense vraiment que je suis amoureux d'elle ? Certes, Sky est magnifique, intelligente et aime les jeux vidéos autant que moi. Mais jamais je ne pourrai la voir autrement qu'une amie. "Amie"... ce mot me donne un arrière goût amer.

* J'ai emprunté certains noms de famille à des acteurs ou à des fictions.


	4. Chapitre 4

****S K Y****

\- J'ai trop hâte ! S'exclama Iris.

Je ne répondis pas et me contenta de sourire. Mon amie avait l'air ravie de voir ce match de basket.

Nous entrons dans le gymnase et nous installons sur les gradins. De loin, je vois Adam sortir des vestiaires. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, souffle comme pour se donner du courage et entre dans le terrain. Il m'aperçoit et me sourit en me faisant un signe. Je lui rends aussi mon sourire.

Le match commence. Adam se surpasse et marque deux buts. Iris et moi hurlons et applaudissons comme des folles. La rousse ne perd d'ailleurs pas du regard un métis aux cheveux noirs, attachés en une queue de cheval.

\- C'est qui ? Je lui demande en chuchotant.

\- D-De qui tu parles ?

\- Du gars que tu fixes depuis tout à l'heure.

Iris se tourne précipitamment vers moi, les joues rouges. Elle ressemble à une tomate et je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer.

\- M-Mais pas du tout !

\- Ah ah d'accord. Bon alors c'est qui ce mec que tu ne fixais pas ?

\- C'est Dajan, le frère de Kim.

J'esquisse un sourire et observe mon amie regarder avec attention ce certain Dajan. Ce qui est sur, c'est qu'elle est amoureuse de lui. Il se passera forcément quelque chose entre eux.

Je me re-concentre sur Adam. Il est en sueur, si bien que des perles glissent sur son front. Une étincelle brille dans son regard et les néons les éclaircissent ses yeux noisettes.

Résultat du match : 3:0. La foule est en délire et nous hurlons à nous en perdre les cordes vocales. Je vois le brun se diriger dans les vestiaires et je décide de l'attendre, adossée contre un mur.

Putain ce mec prend du temps à se changer ! Ca fait au moins dix minutes que je l'attends ! Je prends donc mon portable et joue aux Sims.

Je sursaute quand je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Décidément, ils sont bien tactiles ici ! Si ça continue, je vais devoir mettre une barrière entre les gens et moi.

Je tourne la tête et vois Adam, maintenant changé me sourire. Je lui rends automatiquement et le félicite en sautillant.

\- Félicitation pour votre victoire !

\- Merci... il répond en grattant sa nuque.

\- T'étais vraiment concentré pendant le match !

\- T-Tu m'as observé ? Demande-t-il ahuri.

Il voulait que je regarde quoi d'autre ? Le mur ? Je me mets à rire en imaginant la scène. On dirait clairement une folle là.

\- Bien sur !

Il me sourit encore une fois et me regarde intensément. Je le fixe à mon tour en arquant un sourcil. J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

\- Tu... tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

\- Avec plaisir !

Une semaine est passée et aujourd'hui se déroule la course d'orientation.

Alexy et moi errons dans les couloirs du lycée à la recherche de monsieur Boris.

\- On peut pas s'habiller comme on veut au lieu de mettre cette vieille tenue ? Se plaint mon ami.

Je ris et balaie des yeux les couloirs. J'aperçois au loin une tignasse blonde et me dirige vers celle-ci.

\- Nathaniel ! Je le hèle et il se tourne vers moi en m'interrogeant du regard. Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve monsieur Boris ?

\- Il me semble l'avoir vu dans le gymnase...

Je le remercie rapidement et tire Alexy en direction du gymnase. Il ne nous reste plus que vingt minutes avant que le bus n'arrive. Arrivés à destination, je vis au fond le sujet recherché et m'avance vers lui.

\- Bonjour monsieur.

\- Les enfants, dit-il en signe de salutation. Vos noms ?

\- Carter et Bradshaw.

Il hoche la tête, coche quelque chose sur sa feuille et nous sourit.

\- Vous êtes les derniers ! Voici vos tenues.

Le professeur nous tendit deux sacs en plastiques. Alexy y jeta un coup d'oeil et ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace.

\- Elles sont horribles...

J'acquiesce avec une moue de dégoût et nous nous dirigeons vers les vestiaires. Seulement, quelqu'un me barra la route.

\- Hé la nouvelle ! J'ai oublié de te prévenir mais t'as pas intérêt de t'approcher d'Adam et Castiel okey ?

J'arque un sourcil et la regarde de haut en bas. Elle a de longs cheveux blonds retombant en boucles sur ses épaules, des yeux azurs respirant la haine et de trop gros bijoux sur ses poignées. Elle portait déjà la tenue de sport mais a probablement pris une taille en dessous. Elle aurait pu être une belle fille si elle n'avait pas autant de peinture sur le visage.

J'en suis arrivée à une conclusion : je suis devant la "Reine Peste" du lycée.

\- Il n'y a pas marqué "Propriété de mademoiselle la blonde" sur le front. Je fréquente qui je veux et c'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher chérie.

Ses poings se serrèrent et elle s'avança vers moi. Je ne la quitte pas du regard et relève le menton. Elle est légèrement plus grande que moi. J'ai l'impression de ressembler à une souris devant un chat.

\- Ne me cherche pas l'australienne. Tu es aussi transparente que le vent.

\- Je préfère être transparente plutôt que d'être un pot de peinture comme toi.

Sans prévenir, elle essaya de me gifler mais quand je m'apprêtais à lui attraper le bras, une main le fit à ma place. La blonde tourne furieusement la tête avant de se liquéfier sur place.

\- A-Adam ? M-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Elle bafouille, en alternant son regard sur le brun et moi.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite, il dit fermement.

\- T'as vu comment elle m'a parlé ?! S'exclame t-elle en me pointant du doigt.

\- Hé "Elle" a un nom connasse, je grince entre mes dents.

Elle me jette un simple regard avant de regarder Adam avec des yeux suppliant.

\- M-Mais c'est elle qui a commencé !

\- Je ne t'appartiens pas, tout comme Castiel c'est clair ? Il ignore sa remarque et continu. Maintenant tu vas arrêter de faire comme si tu es la reine la reine du lycée et enfin nous foutre la paix.

Le visage de la dénommée Ambre prend une couleur rouge tomate et elle part, suivie ses deux sbires, sans oublier de me lancer un regard noir. Je soupire, découragée et remercie Adam.

\- Merci.

\- C'est rien. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un la remette à sa place et tu m'as bien aidé, il répond avec un sourire.

\- D'accord... C'était cool de te voir Adam.

Je le salue et entraîne Alexy qui n'a pas bougé depuis plusieurs minutes. Devant la porte des vestiaires, j'agite ma main devant son visage. Il semble reprendre contenance car il cligne plusieurs fois des paupières avant d'ouvrir et de refermer la bouche.

\- Hey Alex' ! Réveille-toi on dirait que tu as vu un mort !

\- Oh mon dieu Sky tu te rends compte ?! Tu connais Adam Brown !

\- Il est si populaire que ça ? Je demande en riant.

\- Oh mon dieu... comment je peux avoir une amie pareille ? Il se plaint en faisant un palm face, faussement dépassé.

Je ris et entre dans les vestiaires des filles. Je l'entends me dire _"Un jour je t'apprendrais la vie chérie"_ et continue de rire toute seule.

La tenue de sport est constituée d'un simple t-shirt blanc et d'un short rouge. Le résultat est certes pas à la pointe de la mode mais ça passe.

J'attache mes longs cheveux bruns, prends ma bouteille d'eau et sors en compagnie de Rosalya.

\- J'y crois pas ! Ce truc te mincit alors que moi il me boudine ! T'es trop bien foutue toi ! Elle râle en faisant des gestes.

\- Je suis d'accord. Tu ressembles à un boudin Rosa' ! Dit Alexy qui vient de sortir lui aussi.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire et Rosalya frappe amicalement le bleu en lui hurlant des insanités.

Je me balance sur mes deux pieds, attendant que la directrice finisse son ennuyeux discours.

Je pousse un soupir quand enfin, elle se retire, nous laissant avec nos cartes et nos indices. Je me tourne vers Armin, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Je me sens légèrement stressée de me retrouver seule avec lui à vrai dire...

\- Hum... t'as la carte ?

\- Ouep attends...

Il fouille un moment dans son sac puis sort une feuille froissée. Je souris devant notre ressemblance puis prends la carte.

Je m'avance en regardant la liste mais en voyant que le brun ne me suit pas, me retourne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je lui demande, confuse.

\- Oublie moi pour cette course, il répond sans lever les yeux de sa console.

Je fronce les sourcils légèrement blessée par son attitude. Même moi j'ai laissé ma psp sans mon sac. Ma compagnie la dégoûte autant ? J'avais pourtant l'impression qu'on s'entendait bien...

Je soupire et regarde attentivement la liste en essayant de ne pas lui prêter attention.

Première étape : trouver tous les ingrédients de la liste ci-dessous :

\- Un objet crée par l'homme

\- Quelque chose qui brille

\- Une feuille de la taille d'une main

\- Un habitant de la forêt

\- Un insecte

\- Une empreinte

Ok, commençons par le début. Un objet crée par l'homme doit forcément être assez voyant. Je m'enfonce un peu dans la forêt et rapidement, je trouve une pelote de laine que je range dans mon sac.

Je continue ma quête, pensant qu'Armin me suit toujours. Quelque chose qui brille... Je cherche un peu partout à travers les arbres, sous les rochers et même près de la rivière mais rien. Je décide d'avoir recours à mon dernier espoir.

\- Heu Armin. Où est-ce qu'on peut trouver un truc qui brille ?

Pas de réponse. Je me tourne mais ne vois pas le geek. C'est là que je commence à paniquer. Je regarde de partout et reviens en courant sur mes pas, hurlant le nom de mon coéquipier. Putain, il est où ?

Je m'arrête et pose mes deux mains sur mes genoux, le temps que je puisse reprendre mon souffle. Ma respiration se coupe lorsque j'aperçois un buisson bouger. Et si il y a un ours ou un loup ? Je fixe les herbes quand je sens qu'on m'attrape les épaules.

Prenant panique, j'envoie un coup de coude dans le ventre à mon agresseur et me tourne afin de lui mettre une balayette pour qu'il tombe. Je l'entends gémir et s'écrouler au sol. Je prends plusieurs minutes avant de me rendre compte de son identité et écarquille les yeux.

\- Armin ?!


	5. Chapitre 5

\- T'aurais pu y aller un peu moins fort... il râle en se frottant la tête.

\- Je ne t'aurais pas frapper si tu m'avais suivi ! Je réponds en mettant mes poings sur mes hanches.

\- Hé commence pas à me gueuler dessus !

Non mais je rêve ! C'est lui qui est en tord à ce que je sache ! J'expire fortement. Je commence à m'énerver.

\- Lève le nez de ta console et aide moi à trouver ces putains d'objets ! Ensuite j'arrêterai de t'engueuler ! J'hurle en lui montrant la liste.

\- Mais putain je fais encore ce que je veux !

Nous nous tenons l'un devant l'autre, poings serrés et mâchoires contractées. Nos respirations ressemblent à celle d'un taureau. Je pousse un long soupir et serre ma queue de cheval.

\- Bon... On doit gagner et ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on y arrivera.

Je sors la carte et l'observe. Armin hoche la tête, sa colère étant retombée d'un coup et appuie son menton sur mon épaule. Ce simple contact me fait frissonner mais j'essaie passer outre et tente de trouver l'endroit où ce trouve ce truc.

\- 'Faut trouver quoi ? Son souffle chaud s'abat sur ma nuque

Je hais cette putain de sensation et me gifle mentalement. Ma conscience fait tourner le vin dans son verre et lui lance des regards aguicheurs. On dirait vraiment une chatte en chaleur là.

\- Quelque chose qui brille...

Il fronce les sourcils et semble réfléchir. Il entre-ouvre la bouche puis la referme. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru qu'il allait gober une mouche.

Oui, j'ai le don pour passer d'un sujet à l'autre et de casser le "romantisme" de la scène.

\- T'as pensé à la rivière ?

Je fronce les sourcils et me mords ma lèvre. J'y ai jeté un coup d'oeil mais pas en profondeur... Je fais "non" de la tête et nous nous engageons sur le chemin menant à la rivière. Je lève la tête, pensive. Le ciel dégagé s'il y a moins d'une heure a laissé place à de gros nuages gris. La pluie, voir même l'orage, approche et cette simple pensée me provoque un long frisson.

\- Trouvé !

Je n'ai pas remarqué qu'on était déjà arrivé à destination. Armin me montre une pierre brillante sur lequel est marqué le mot "Brillant" en grand, avec un sourire narquois.

Bordel. Je lui tire la langue en retour et fais volte-face en sortant la liste. L'objet suivant est une empreinte. Je m'adosse contre un arbre et aperçois une empreinte... d'animal. Je penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, pose ma main à la droite de l'empreinte et soudain, une idée germe dans mon esprit.

Mes lèvres s'étirant en un sourire triomphant, je prends une feuille et un crayon puis retrace les contours de la marque. Le résultat est exactement comme je l'espérais.

Armin qui m'a regardé -avec un regard un peu insistant je l'avoue- depuis le début, se penche vers moi pour voir mon chef-d'œuvre. Il sourit lui aussi et nous reprenons notre marche.

\- Ensuite... un insecte.

Je fais une grimace et croise les iris bleus du geek. Il me lance un regard appuyé, me faisant comprendre que je devais me débrouiller seule. Je fais les gros yeux mais il me sourit et s'assoit tranquillement sur un rocher.

\- Salop... je murmure en cherchant le fameux insecte aux alentours.

Je hais ces bestioles, elles me froussent clairement la trouille. Il ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même ? A moins que... Oh non... Un sourire narquois s'installe sur mon visage et je me tourne rapidement vers mon coéquipier, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Aurais-tu peur des insectes cher Armin ? Je demande en me penchant vers son visage.

Il reste interdit un instant puis se lève précipitamment, me défiant du regard.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sur ! Passe moi le bocal, me demande-t-il en tendant sa main.

Avec un sourire satisfait qu'il ne remarque pas, je le lui donne et m'assois à mon tour sur son rocher. Il passe quelques minutes à chercher la trace de cette chose et finalement, soulève un gros caillou, laissant apparaître des milliers d'insectes en tous genres.

Nous faisons tous les deux une grimace de dégoût pendant qu'Armin prend un bâton. Il le tend vers l'amas et une grosse bestiole grimpe dessus lentement. Le brun se précipite vers moi et le jette dans le bocal. Il referme rapidement le couvercle et me le montre, triomphant.

\- Et voilà ! S'exclame-t-il, tout fier.

Malgré la chose particulièrement moche qui me fout des frissons, j'arrive à esquisser à sourire fourbe.

 _Quel con celui-là..._

Il m'observe en fronçant les sourcils, et un éclat de compréhension passe dans ses yeux presque transparents. Il ouvre la bouche, choqué avant de se tourner et de ranger le bocal dans son sac.

Il s'avance ensuite lentement vers moi tandis que je me recule. Je le sens mal. Vraiment mal. J'ai à peine le temps de détourner le regard qu'il me prend par la taille et me jette sur son épaule.

\- Putain Armin !

Je lui donne en hurlant des coups dans le bas du dos, espérant qu'il me lâche mais il raffermit sa prise et se dirige vers la rivière. La rivière ? Putain, c'est une blague ! Il rit en plus ce crétin !

Il s'approche beaucoup trop du bord là.

\- Armin, t'as pas intérêt de faire...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me lance dans l'eau froide. Je lui hurle toutes les injures que je connais sous son rire.

Une fois calmé, il me tend la main. Je retiens un sourire cruel et lui attrape gentiment la main avant de le tirer vers moi. Il tombe dans l'eau dans un grand bruit et j'éclate de rire quand il sort sa tête. Ses mèches noires retombent devant ses yeux et il souffle dessus pour les enlever.

Après être sortis de l'eau et nous être -approximativement- séchés, nous avions repris la route. Raidement, le reste des objets de la liste furent trouvés. Nous avions ensuite passés la seconde épreuve avec brio, qui constituait à retrouver des lettres formant le mot "Anglais". Original non ?

Pour la troisième et dernière épreuve, nous devions trouver la ligne d'arrivée, qui n'était pas indiquée sur la carte.

Cela fait maintenant deux heures qu'on cherche cette foutue sortie et être encore humide dans une putain de forêt où on se gèle, ça vous fout forcément les nerfs.

Je grogne en murmurant quelques injures et lève les yeux au ciel. Le ciel qui était légèrement gris s'est changé en une couleur beaucoup plus foncée, approchant le noir. Des gouttes commencent à tomber et je serre mon gilet contre moi. Putain, il fait froid.

Mon regard dévie sur les arbres alentours. Sur l'un d'eux, une marque que je reconnais bien. J'y avais mis une croix dessus au cas où nous nous perdions. Prédiction affirmée dorénavant.

\- On est déjà passé par là ! Je m'exclame en me mettant en niveau d'Armin.

Ce dernier fronce les sourcils, avant de regarder la carte.

\- Bah non. On est ici et on a fait ce chemin, me dit-il en me montrant notre soit-disant "chemin".

\- Mais on peut pas avoir traversé presque toute la carte !

\- Et comment tu sais ça ?

\- Parce que j'ai marqué une croix sur cet arbre ! Je crie, énervée en montrant le fameux arbre.

Armin l'observe de haut en bas avant de retourner à sa carte.

\- Mais t'as pas compris que regarder la carte ne sert à rien ?! Ils ont dit que l'arrivée n'était pas dessus !

\- Ca peut quand même nous aider !

\- Mais pourquoi t'es aussi con ?! Je souffle en plaquant ma main sur mon visage.

\- Et toi pourquoi t'es aussi têtue putain ?

Il donne un coup de poing dans l'arbre, me faisant sursauter. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on va gagner mais je bouillonne. Il pleut de plus en plus et les gouttes sur mon visage ne parviennent pas à me refroidir.

Il faut que je me calme. Je me tourne et emprunte un chemin parmi les arbres. J'avance, sans prêter attention aux choses aux alentours et sans penser à Armin qui ne m'a surement pas vu partir.

Mes poings sont serrés au point que je sens mes ongles s'enfoncer dans ma peau. J'entends un bourdonnement sourd dans mes oreilles et porte une main à mon front bouillant. Putain, en plus d'être en colère, je vais être malade. En même temps, c'est sur qu'avec la pluie et un simple gilet pour me protéger, je n'allais pas faire long feu.

Mon coeur s'accélère dangereusement. Et si je m'évanouissais ? Et si des bêtes mangent mon corps ? On ne me retrouverai pas avant trois jours.

\- Armin, je l'appelle sans m'en rendre compte.

Le monde commence à tourner autour de moi et je me pose au sol. Je crie de plus en plus fort son nom.

\- Armin... Aide-moi...

Je m'apprête à sombrer dans les profondeurs de l'inconscience quand j'entends une voix m'appeler. Je fronce les sourcils et ouvre difficilement les yeux. J'ai l'impression que mes paupières sont collées.

\- Hey Sky ! Réponds-moi ! Putain t'es brûlante !

Armin ? Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et réussis à apercevoir une touffe noire et des iris bleus. Je souris faiblement. Il m'a trouvé...

Ses bras s'enroulent autour de mon corps et je me sens voler. Il me porte ? J'apporte mes mains sur son cou et loge mon visage sur son torse. Il est chaud... J'arrive même à entendre son coeur. Il bat vite.

Armin ne cesse de me poser des questions sur mon état mais je n'ai pas la force de lui répondre. Son regard reste fixé sur moi. Si il continue, il va trébucher et nous allons nous écraser sur la terre mouillée.

\- Armin, regarde la...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds et nous tombons. Son premier réflexe et de me garder dans ses bras et de mettre ma tête dans son cou. Il attrape une branche mais elle lui glisse rapidement dans les mains. J'ai peur.

\- Tout va bien se passer, il me murmure en me serrant davantage.

J'hoche la tête et m'accroche fermement à lui. J'arrive à peine à apercevoir le bord de la falaise s'éloigner et de sentir un choc violent.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Armin's POV**

Je me réveille, les membres endoloris et une masse sur mon ventre. J'ouvre les yeux mais les referme directement, attaqué par les rayons du soleil.

Je commence à bouger légèrement pour faire tomber ce truc sur moi. La chose pousse un gémissement de douleur et je ré-ouvre violemment les yeux.

Je tourne mon regard et tombe sur Sky. Elle s'accroche encore désespérément à mon t-shirt et a enfouit sa petite tête sur mon torse.

Sa queue de cheval est partie, laissant libre ses cheveux bruns. Son expression est toujours figée, comme si elle s'apprêtait à subir un coup de couteau dans le ventre.

Je pousse un soupir et secoue mon bras droit pour le faire fonctionner. Ceci fait, je me relève non sans mal et réveille doucement Sky.

Son petit nez se fronce ainsi que ses sourcils avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux, me laissant une belle vue sur ses deux iris turquoises. J'esquisse un sourire. Elle est mignonne.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Elle demande avec une voix endormie. Où on est ?

\- Je sais pas... On est tombé et-

\- Armin... Je me sens mal, elle met sa main sur son front et j'écarquille les yeux. Bordel, elle peut pas être malade maintenant !

Je reste un moment silencieux. Il faut que je sache si elle arrive à marcher sans tomber toutes les cinq minutes.

\- Tu peux marcher ? Elle me répond d'un simple "hum" et je fronce les sourcils. Elle se tortille et essaie de s'asseoir, en vain.

Je pousse un nouveau soupir et m'abaisse à sa hauteur.

\- Monte.

Elle acquiesce en silence et monte sur mon dos. Je prends ses jambes pour la maintenir contre moi tandis qu'elle entoure ses bras autour de mon cou.

Putain, je sens son souffle sur ma nuque.

J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je marche. Sky s'est rapidement rendormie et son corps me brûle.

La pluie s'est certes légèrement arrêtée mais le ciel est maintenant noir par les nuages et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que des éclairs jaillissent.

Ce qui arrive vite. Je sens Sky se crisper et resserrer sa prise autour de mon cou. Si elle continue, je risque de finir asphyxier.

\- Sky... Tu vas m'étouffer... J'arrive à dire avec difficulté. La brune enlève ses bras pour entourer mes épaules.

\- J'ai peur Armin...

Je fronce les sourcils. Elle a peur de l'orage ? Je la comprends, être dans une forêt en pleine nuit avec le tonnerre en arrière-fond, ça fait flipper. Même à moi qui adore jouer _Outlast_ à deux heures du matin avec pour seule lumière mon écran. Et quoi qu'on en dise, vivre ce genre de chose dans la vraie vie c'est horripilant.

J'accroupis et la laisse descendre doucement sur le sol. Elle s'assoit directement près d'un buisson et je la rejoins. Elle tremble et se réfugie directement contre moi. J'esquisse un sourire et lui mets ma veste sur les épaules.

\- M-Merci...

Je porte une main à son front. Bonne nouvelle, il est moins brûlant même si il reste tout de même chaud.

Mon cœur s'était étrangement serré quand j'ai vu Sky au sol, en train d'hurler mon nom et de trembler de tous ses membres. Mes yeux se posent naturellement sur elle et s'agrandissent lorsque je découvre qu'elle me regarde aussi. Ses yeux sont rougis, ses cheveux emmêlés, son teint est blafard et elle porte un vieux jogging mais pourtant, je la trouve magnifique. Ce survêtement certes un peu trop grand définit tout de même ses courbes de rêve et c'est difficile pour moi de détourner le regard de son corps.

Et dans ma tête, j'enregistre précieusement ses traits. Ses pomettes, son petit nez qui se retrousse quand elle se concentre, ses yeux d'une couleur à m'en faire perdre la tête et ses lèvres. Ses putains de lèvres rosées qu'elle mordille en ce moment même et qui me donne envie de mordre à mon tour.

Je secoue la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Merde, il faut vraiment que ça s'arrête.

\- Armin ? La voix de la playeuse me ramène à la réalité et je lui envoie un regard interrogatif. Parle moi de toi.

Je lève un sourcil et pousse un soupir contrit. Je n'aime pas parler de ma vie et encore moins à Sky. Même si je ne la connais depuis peu de temps, je sais que je pourrai en dire trop avec elle.

\- Je m'appelle Armin Carter et j'ai 17 ans. J'ai été adopté à l'âge de treize ans avec mon frère. Nous sommes très proches et encore plus quand on était petit. J'adore les jeux vidéos, internet, mon ordinateur. Je hais ne pas avoir de connexion internet, perdre et... les champignons.

Juliet rit, ce qui me réchauffe un peu le coeur. Juste un peu.

\- Les champignons ? J'adore ça moi pourtant !

J'affiche une mine dégoûtée et elle éclate de rire une nouvelle fois, rire entrecoupé par quelques toussements qui me font paniquer. Neanmoins, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que son rire est cristallin. Je discerne un _"Je rigole, pas besoin de faire cette tête."_ entre deux rires et je souris à mon tour en la voyant si rayonnante malgré sa forte fièvre qui semble lui monter à la tête.

\- Mais encore ?

Je réfléchis, préparant à l'avance mon monologue et veillant à ne pas trop en dévoiler.

\- En début troisième, Alex' a apprit qu'il était gay après être sortie avec quelques filles, ce qui lui a fait faire une couleur, mettre des lentilles roses et adopter un style de vêtements flashys. Quand à moi j'enchaînais les conquêtes.

Juliet hoche la tête mais je sais qu'à ma dernière phrase, elle s'est raidie. Ce n'est pas un secret, mais j'évite le sujet de mon libertinage avec les gens. Sauf que je devais lui dire, pour qu'elle s'éloigne de moi et qu'elle ne foute plus le bordel dans mon cerveau.

\- Et toi ? Je demande.

\- J'ai 17 ans et je suis née dans une petite ville dans le Texas mais j'ai toujours voyagé un peu partout dans le monde. J'aime aussi les mangas, les jeux vidéos et... la mal bouffe, rit-elle.

Je fronce les sourcils en remarquant qu'elle a omit de me parler de sa famille. Sky est mystérieuse et ne parle que rarement d'elle mais puisqu'elle est malade et du coup, un peu sonnée, je décide de plonger en profondeur.

\- Et tes parents ? Tu n'as pas de frères et soeurs ?

Dès qu'elle perd son sourire, je commence a regretter amèrement ma question déplacée. Ses yeux se sont voilés d'un masque de regret, leur donnant une teinte plus foncée. J'entrelace nos doigts, pour lui donner confiance et l'encourager à poursuivre.

\- Je... elle déglutit et regarde le sol. Ma famille est morte il y a trois ans. J'avais un petit frère de douze ans et une petite sœur de huit.

Elle niche son visage dans mon torse et accroche ses petites mains à mon t-shirt. Je caresse doucement ses avants-bras en essayant de calmer mon cœur qui fait des bonds dans ma cage thoracique. Son corps recommence à trembler et je ne sais quoi faire à part la serrer plus fort que moi. Je pose ma tête dans son cou et inspire son odeur citronnée.

Putain elle sent tellement bon.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar Armin. J'imagine encore ma sœur sauter dans mon lit pour me réveiller et voir mon frère préparer une nouvelle farce avec ses amis...

Elle se retient de pleurer, je le sais. Je pince les lèvres, me sentant coupable de lui avoir rappelé ces mauvais souvenirs. Mais je suis obligé, cette fille est un mystère et je me dois de le résoudre.

\- La maison où on s'était enfin installé un an avant, la ville dans laquelle nous adorions nous promener, tout me faisait penser à eux. Alors je suis partie. Abandonnant les regards de pitié, mes amis, mon copain... et ce, sans un mot. Je ne me suis même pas retournée une fois.

Le mot "copain" s'est fait entendre plus fort dans mes oreilles et mes sourcils se froncent d'eux-mêmes. J'ai l'impression que mon coeur se fait transpercer par des milliers d'aiguilles. Alors elle a un mec ? Je me surprends à me demander si elle l'aime encore, si elle pense encore à lui. Je meurs d'envie d'en savoir plus. Pourtant, jamais et avec personne, ça ne m'était déjà arrivé.

\- Mais c'est mieux comme ça je pense... elle relève la tête, plantant ses yeux océans dans les miens.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si je n'étais pas partie, je ne t'aurais pas rencontré... elle chuchote en m'embrassant la mâchoire.

Le contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau m'électrifie et me détend complètement. Les poings que je serrais se sont mollement laissés tomber pour se poser sur ses reins et j'ai même laissé échapper un soupir de satisfaction.

Elle vient d'allumer un brasier en moi et je dois me faire violence pour ne pas l'embrasser et la prendre là, maintenant.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ? Je lui demande, un tantinet nerveux.

Elle prend un peu de temps à répondre, comme si elle hésitait.

\- Je n'sais pas. La fille qu'il aimait est morte et moi j'étais comme... une remplaçante. Je pense qu'il la retrouvait à travers moi et que même s'il ne le disait pas, je voyais dans son regard que chaque mouvement que je faisais ou chaque parole que je disais était comparé à ce qu'elle faisait, elle baisse la tête.

\- J'envie cette fille, elle reprend. J'aimerai moi aussi me sentir aimer au point d'en perdre la raison. Que même après ma mort, il continuerait de penser à moi... C'est égoïste non ? Elle rit sans joie.

Je ne réponds pas et me garde de lui dire que je connais cette envie qu'elle avait d'être aimée. Que moi-même je ressens ce sentiment complètement égoïste.

Mais Sky n'a pas avoir besoin qu'on l'aime, puisqu'on se sent naturellement attiré par elle. Parce qu'elle est ce genre de personne devant lequel on se retourne dans la rue, ce genre qu'on pense ne jamais atteindre tellement elle a l'air à part.

Elle est le diamant à l'état brut, et moi je ne suis qu'une simple pierre à ses côtés.

Ces sentiments qui enflamment mon être quand elle me touche, quand elle me parle me filent une peur effroyable.

Je ne vois qu'une conclusion à tout cela :

Si ce n'est pas elle qui s'éloigne le plus vite de moi, alors je le ferais.


End file.
